


Unsupervised, My God Complex May Self-Destruct

by ShiftyWing



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: ALSO MOON AND DARKKSTALKER ARE JUST FRIENDS OKAY, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, all the characters are ooc, darkstalker is six in this au!!, if that makes sense, like...they're in different settings and stuff, mentally and physically at least, starts at moon rising, the heathers x wof crossover no one wanted but you're getting it, they're also just...different than the og ones??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyWing/pseuds/ShiftyWing
Summary: Maybe Moon didn't know as much about her best friend as she would've liked, but she could swear he was still a good guy...The title's dumb I might change it later idk.
Relationships: Moonwatcher & Darkstalker (Wings of Fire), some other backround ships as well
Kudos: 13





	1. This Could be Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing properly in like forever, so sorry if it's not the best! i tried.

“So?” Moonwatcher looked over to see Darkstalker smiling at her.

“Ready for Jade Mountain?”

“I suppose so,” she sighed, wishing her mother hadn’t made her go. The least she could have done was be there to send her daughter off but _no_ 一

 _At least I’m not completely alone_ , Moon thinks, glancing back at Darkstalker.

The dragon in question grinned, thinking back: _Come, let’s go find Kinkajou_.

~

“I still find the whole thing weird,” Moon looked up from the scroll she was currently reading to find Kinkajou looking at her, brow furrowed.

“Who? Darkstalker?” she sighed. “Kinkajou, we’ve been over this. There’s nothing suspicious about him.”

“Yes, there most certainly is! He just shows up? Randomly? With no backstory whatsoever? That’s most certainly suspicious!”

“For the last time一his mother ran off to live in the rainforest, he was born and raised there without knowing of the NightWing colony! He joined us after his mother died. Is that really so hard to believe?” Moon snorted, setting the scroll to the side. They had barely settled into their rooms and Kinkajou had started again with this argument.

“I dunno, Moon...there’s just something off about him,” her friend shrugged. “But maybe you’re right.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” In all honestly, Moon felt bad lying to Kinkajou...but she didn't know Darkstalker like Moon did, and she certainly wouldn't take it well at all if she knew the truth: According to Darkstalker, he had been born over 2,000 years ago, and was put to sleep in a cave near the rainforest via betrayal from his girlfriend and best friend. When asked why, Darkstalker had simply told her that he had "attempted something that turned out to be a major mistake, but it wouldn't happen again."

The caginess _was_ odd, but Moon had faith in her friend一after all, she had been conversing with him for months before freeing him...Kinkajou wouldn't get it. She never could. Best to pass on a lie then risk danger to her friend.

~

Soon, Moon met the rest of her Winglet (Darkstalker was a NightWing like her and therefore was in a seperate Winglet) and she wasn't sure exactly how to think of them. Kinkajou was there, as always, and she was glad she knew at least _someone..._ the IceWing was looking at them all with distain, the SandWing was observing them as well (but with less hostility), the SkyWing一Carnelian, she was pretty sure一looked like she'd rather be anywhere else, the SeaWing seemed nice enough, and so did the MudWing.

Moon didn't read others' minds much anymore, ever since Darkstalker taught her how to ignore them, but...she figured this one time, it could be useful to know what they were thinking. After all, she was supposed to be friends with them.

She started with the SeaWing first, he seemed the nicest one there and someone Moon could see being friends with her. Wait. She couldn't read his mind一all she could hear was a dull buzzing sound.

_Has he blocked me from reading his mind somehow? Does he know I can read minds? What if?_

Her internal panic, however, was stopped by the head of the school, Tsunami, who told the seven dragonets to sit in a circle and introduce themselves.

~

"Winter, Qibli, Turtle, Umber, Kinkajou and Carnelian. Okay, got it," Darkstalker looked over to where Qibli was sitting with a few other SandWings. "Why don't you go hang out with them? They seem nice. Well, some of them at least. Stay away from the IceWing, the SkyWing as well, she seems awful, but..."

"What's the need?" Moon shrugged, ripping of a piece of flesh from the goat they were sharing. "I have you as a friend right now, and Kinkajou. We'll all be forced to be friends sooner or later anyhow."

"Fair point," Darkstalker looked across the lunch hall to gaze at the groups of students clustered around their food of choice一although it was to be noted that they were mainly of the same tribe. "From the looks of it, though, it seems like a while before we all start liking each other as much as the school wants us to."


	2. Act Our Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. TwT

As the weeks wore on, Moon found herself becoming more comfortable around her winglet. Some, she'd even call her friends—though none of them trusted Darkstalker all that much, unfortunately. 

"Hey!" Moon looked up from the scroll she was reading to see Kinkajou's snout a few inches from hers. 

"Hey?"

" _Shhhh!_ " she put a claw over her mouth. "We can't let Starflight overhear, or else everything'll be screwed, okay?"

"Well, this is the _library_ ," Moon remarked, amused. "We're supposed to be quiet, anyhow."

"Yeah, yeah," Kinkajou huffed. "Okay, have you heard of the...party?"

"The what?"

"Hm...well, so _basically_ ," she whispered. "Anemone found this really cool underground cave—no, not the one that everyone else goes to, none of the teachers here know about it, I think—and it's really cool and has a lake and everything, so Onyx's planning a secret party. Every student's invited as long as no one snitches."

"Really?" Moon wrapped up her scroll and was now idly tossing it between her claws. "Well...I don't know. Couldn't that get dangerous?"

"Dangerous-smangerous," Kinkajou rolled her eyes. "I've never been to a party like this! We're all mature, we won't be stupid, _nothing's going to happen_."

"I don't know," Moon frowned. "I'm falling behind on homework, and besides—"

" _Pleeeeeeease_? I don't want to go without being with someone who I'm friends with. Tamarin's not going, anyway, and the other RainWings are _total snitches_ , an' Qibli already told me he's going with Winter, or at least will attempt to, I'm honestly not sure—but my point is, I want to go with _you_ ,"

"Okay, okay!" Moon huffed.

"Everything alright back there?" they looked up to see Starflight perking his ears in their direction. 

"Yes!" Kinkajou called back, before turning back to face Moon. "Thanks Moon, you're the best."

~

Moon sighed as she dipped her claw in the blue paint jar and painted a streak against the blank canvas. The table placed next to her mossy bed was great for her practicing hobbies, as well as to distract her from troubling issues on her mind. 

It had been a bit over an hour since she had agreed to go to this supposed party with Kinkajou, and she was already having second thoughts. 

"Hey! Moon!" Moon looked over to see Darkstalker sticking his head in the doorframe. "You've heard of the..."

"Yeah, yeah, I have." she sighed, reading the last part in Darkstalker's mind.

"I was wondering why Kinkajou seems so happy," he smiled. "You're going with her, right? Right. Anyways..." he looked behind him. "I gotta go, I'm supposed to collect these scrolls for my Winglet's study group—ah, it seem like your clawmates are coming over anyway—"

He ducked his head out of the doorframe and quickly left. Probably just in time, as Carnelian stomped in and plopped down on her stone ledge bed-thingy.

"I HATE it here."

Moon knew better then to talk to Carnelian when she was seething, so she went back to focusing on her painting.

~

The party was a loud, obnoxious mess. Moon silently thanked Darkstalker for teaching her how to block out thoughts when he appeared at their village, she'd have the biggest headache right now if it weren't for him. Speaking of Darkstalker, she couldn't find him.

Dragonets were chatting and yelling and crying, a few even were attempting to dance—though who knew _how_ they could even do that? There were a few dragons with instruments, but they didn't have any pattern or sense of rhythm with what they were playing. Nevertheless, the majority of dragons there seemed to be having a good time. 

Actually, it was a fucking miracle that the teachers hadn't found them yet—then again, the cavern they were in was placed very deep inside of Jade Mountain, Moon and Kinkajou had to crawl in some of the tunnels that led to it. Speaking of which, Kinkajou is question was no where to be found. She ran off shortly after they arrived, which Moon low-key expected. Ah well.

But...she didn't want to leave just yet. After all this time wasted on getting to the actual party, it seemed like a waste to leave already. Still, she would have liked some time with Kinkajou.

Well, since Darkstalker was on her mind, Moon figured it was time to find him—if he was even there at all. However, Darkstalker was much better at controlling whose thoughts entered his mind, while Moon still struggled with it.

"Hey! Watch where you're stepping!" Moon snapped out of her train of thought to see Icicle glaring at her.

"You nearly _stepped_ on my _tail_!" Icicle snapped.

"Sorry," Moon replied, trying not to roll her eyes. Icicle was Winters sister, and if there was anyone who disliked NightWings more than him, it was her. 

In all honesty, Icicle scared her. Winter was cold and mean and harsh, but Moon saw good in him still, like when he'd laugh at a joke Qibli made or tossed her a scroll she needed to read, or released that scavenger he was always carrying around.

Icicle was flat-out rude. Moon hadn't even seen her compliment her own brother. 

Icicle huffed and stalked off. 

_Leave her be_ Moon jumped as Darkstalker's voice came into her thoughts. _She'll get her due eventually._

Moon turned around to see Darkstalker grinning at her. _Ah, hello Moon. This thought-to-thought communication really has been useful, hasn't it? Considering how loud this damn party is._

Moon was about to respond, but doubled over before she could do so.

"Moon? MOON!" she jolted up and ran past Darkstalker who was calling her name.

 _MOON! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?!_ she didn't have time to answer as she made her way across the cavern as fast as she could go, until she ran into the dragon she needed to see.

"ICICLE!" the IceWing in question turned around. 

"What do _you_ want, NightWi—"

"Onyx! Where's Onyx? I know you two are friends—"

"Wha—?" Icicle looked at her suspiciously. "Near the edge of the lake, with the stalactites the last time I checked, now what do you—"

"THANKS!" Moon rushed past her and made her way through the mass of dragons until she saw Onyx. 

Running full-speed, she rammed into her and knocked both of them off-balance, just as a stalactite crashed down where she had been moments prior.

Everyone nearby stopped what they were doing and looked over to see what had gone down. 

After catching her breath. Oynx leaped up and glowered at the black dragon beneath her. "How...did you know that that stalactite was going to fall?"

Well. Way to be ungrateful. Moon just saved her _life_ , the least Onyx could have done was say _thank you._

"I...."

 _I knew it._ her thoughts cut through Moon's mind. _NightWings are fucking liars._

"Wait—" Before Moon could finish her sentence, however, Onyx stalked off. 

Now Moon had really screwed up.

Darstalker was besides her, somehow, glaring in the direction Onyx had gone.

_She knows too much, Moon. We have to do something about that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't mean for that accidental implied Moonjou to happen but it did lmao.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr or something for spicy updates: https://shiftywing.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, the chapters will probably be super short, again, apologies. i'm just not good at writing long scenes.


End file.
